Princess tribute
by Princesa Nike
Summary: Primrose no es elegida para ir a los juegos por lo cual su hermana no se hace voluntaria sin embargo a la que muchos consideran la princesa del Distrito 12 es seleccionada para asistir junto a 23 adolescentes a los Juegos del Hambre.
1. La Cosecha

Capítulo 1: La Cosecha

Había llegado el día en que adolescentes de entre 12 y 18 años eran llevados a una muerte segura.

Madge se había levantado una hora más tarde de lo normal, tenía una buena razón para hacerlo, después de todo tal vez su nombre iba ser mencionado e iba a encontrarse directamente con su muerte. Se vistió perezosamente con su nuevo y pulcro vestido blanco traído desde el Capitolio, tal y como si fueras a una alegre celebración.

Desayuno de manera solitaria pues su padre se había ido desde temprano, la casa se mantenía en un profundo silencio, definitivamente todo el distrito odiaba ese día.

De pronto se oye que alguien toca la puerta de la mansión y Madge se acerca para abrir la puerta, encontrándose con Katniss y su inseparable amigo Gale, ambos son cazadores y son los encargados de mantener a sus familias. Ese día, horas antes de la cosecha ambos muchachos habían ido a venderle fresas a la hija del alcalde.

-Bonito vestido -dice Gale. Madge lo mira fijamente, mientras intenta averiguar si se trata de un cumplido de verdad o de una ironía. Aprieta los labios y sonríe.

-Bueno, tengo que estar guapa por si acabo en el Capitolio, ¿no?

Ahora es Gale el que está desconcertado: ¿lo dice en serio o está tomándole el pelo?

-Tú no irás al Capitolio -responde Gale con frialdad. Sus ojos se posan en el pequeño adorno circular que lleva en el vestido; es de oro puro, de bella factura - ¿Cuántas inscripciones puedes tener? ¿Cinco? Yo ya tenía seis con sólo doce años.

-No es culpa suya –interviene Katniss.

-No, no es culpa de nadie. Las cosas son como son -apostilla Gale.

-Buena suerte, Katniss -dice Madge, con rostro inexpresivo, poniéndole el dinero de las fresas en la mano.

-Lo mismo digo –responde la cazadora, y se cierra la puerta.

Madge salió de su casa con pasos suaves y lentos, en su mirada estaba plasmado el temor, hasta que por fin llego a la plaza, se formó en una larga fila para que una mujer le pinchara el dedo y le sacara una gota de sangre, prosiguió a formarse a la fila de las chicas que tenían 16 años al igual que ella, saludaba con la mirada a las chicas que conocía y de entre ellas Katniss Everdeen compañera de clase suya y de su mejor amigo Peeta Mellark. El ambiente era horriblemente tenso era como estar en una situación de vida o muerte aunque sabía que así lo era.

Observaba como su padre que tenía el cargo de ser el alcalde sube al podio y empieza a leer. Es la misma historia de todos los años, en la que habla de la creación de Panem.

-Es el momento de arrepentirse, y también de dar gracias –escucho que recitó su padre. Después lee la lista de los habitantes del Distrito 12 que han ganado en anteriores ediciones. En setenta y cuatro años solo ha tenido exactamente dos, y sólo uno sigue vivo: Haymitch Abernathy, aparece berreando algo ininteligible, se tambalea en el escenario y se deja caer sobre una silla. Está borracho, y mucho. La multitud responde con su aplauso protocolario, pero el hombre está aturdido e intenta darle un gran abrazo a Effie Trinket, que apenas consigue zafarse.

La mujer, tan alegre y vivaracha como siempre, sube a trote ligero al podio y saluda con su habitual:

-¡Felices Juegos del Hambre! ¡Y que la suerte esté siempre, siempre de su parte!- oye como cada año la chillona voz de aquella mujer de nombre Effie Trinket que en ese momento se encontraba con una peluca de un color rosa chillante y con una sonrisa blanca y escalofriante que hace helarla hasta los huesos.

Ha llegado el momento del sorteo. Effie Trinket dice lo de siempre, «¡las damas primero!», y se acerca a la urna de cristal con los nombres de las chicas. Mete la mano hasta el fondo y saca un trozo de papel. La multitud contiene el aliento, se podría oír un alfiler caer, Madge empieza a sentir náuseas y a desear desesperadamente que no sea ella. Effie Trinket vuelve al podio, alisa el trozo de papel y lee el nombre con voz clara.

-¡Madge Undersee!- sin duda alguna se escuchó resonar claramente su nombre, la rubia siente que el mundo se le ha caído encima, sus piernas tiemblan y sus manos están sudorosas además que el poco color que conservaba en su rostro se esfumo por completo.

-Vamos Madge sube- volvió a escuchar su nombre e inmediatamente comenzó a caminar inconscientemente mientras que era escoltada por dos agentes de la paz. Subió con nerviosismo al podio y se colocó junto a Effie, busco con la mirada a su padre el cual se encontraban con los ojos más abiertos de lo normal e incluso parecía que iba a llorar, fue sacada de tus pensamientos en cuanto la mujer de peluca volvió a hablar con su habitual tono de voz:

-¡Ha llegado el momento de elegir a nuestro tributo masculino!-avanza hacia la bola de los chicos con una mano en la cabeza; después recoge la primera papeleta que se encuentra y vuelve rápidamente al podio- ¡Peeta Mellark!

Al reconocer el nombre sus azules ojos se abren desmesuradamente, "no, él no", la chica piensa mientras que su mirada se clava en el que es su amigo el cual se encuentra subiendo las escaleras para luego colocarse al otro lado de Effie.

-¡Y bueno, estos son los tributos de este año!- no hacía caso a las palabras de aquella aterradora mujer- Bien tributos dense la mano- fue lo único a lo que Madge hizo caso, después de esto Peeta y ella fueron escoltados dentro del Edificio de Justicia.

La hija del alcalde se encontraba en una habitación elegante, miraba por la ventana hasta que alguien entro.

-¡Madge!- volteo al escuchar la voz de su padre decir su nombre- Mi pequeña… yo… yo… - pero no termino de decirlo pues el llanto le gano e inmediatamente Madge lo abrazo- Tú puedes ganar estos juegos Madge, eres fuerte y sabes armar estrategias, debes ganar-le dijo su padre con la mirada llena de lágrimas.

-Alcalde, lo siento mucho pero el tiempo se ha acabado así que por favor salga- ordeno un agente de la paz

-Comprendo… Madge… debes ganar- murmuro su padre mientras salía de aquella habitación con pasos lentos

-¡Cuida a mamá!- grito Madge mientras que su padre se perdía en la puerta de aquella habitación.

De nuevo se encontrabas en total soledad hasta que observa que una castaña de grande ojos grises entro junto a una pequeña niña de ojos azules y cabello rubio, es Katniss y su hermanita Primrose a la que llaman cariñosamente Prim.

-Escucha -te dice- no te resultará difícil conseguir un par de cuchillos, te he observado correr y eres muy rápida además posees buen dominio con los cuchillos, puedes desarrollar otras habilidades. Confió en ti Madge

Los agentes de la paz vuelven demasiado pronto y Madge es testigo de cómo Katniss les pide más tiempo, pero se la llevan a ella y a Prim, por lo que empiezas a asustarte.

En último lugar aparece Gale, alguien que realmente no se esperaba la joven.

-Gale- susurro la rubia.

-Undersee… yo en verdad lamento lo que te dije… perdón- se disculpó el muchacho mirando fijamente a la chica.

-No te preocupes… las cosas pasan por algo- dijo la rubia con voz suave e inexpresiva.

-Suerte…- murmura el castaño para después retirarse de aquella habitación

Al terminar las despedidas con familiares y amigos, Madge junto a Peeta salen del Edificio de Justicia siendo escoltados por Effie y dos agentes de la paz dirigiéndose a la estación de tren.

Fue así como comenzaron (al menos para el par de rubios) los septuagésimos cuartos juegos del hambre.


	2. El Capitolio

Capítulo 2: El Capitolio

Madge y Peeta se encontraban dentro del tren que los llevaría directo al Capitolio y con ello a los Juegos. Ambos muchachos se mantenían en total silencio, no se daban miradas y tampoco trataban de llamarse la atención uno al otro. De pronto la rubia fue la que rompió la coraza de aquel incomodo silencio.

-Lamento mucho que estés aquí, Peeta- decía tímidamente aún sin mirar a su compañero.

-Madge, no es tu culpa, no tienes por qué lamentarlo, ahora ambos estamos en la misma situación

-Con que ahí están- interrumpió la ebria voz de Haymitch

-Que bien que estas aquí pero es mejor que hablemos cuando te recuperes- decía un preocupado y a la vez indiferente Peeta

-Callate mocoso- regaño. Su mirada se posó por un momento en el hijo del panadero, sin embargo, después se centró en la hija del alcalde- ¡¿ Maysilee?!.

-No, me confundes. Maysilee Donner era mi tía.- explicaba serenamente la rubia.

-¿Sobrina?, ¿tu hermana tiene hijos?- preguntaba confundido; luego hizo una mueca como de estar pensando o recordando algo y exclamo- ¡Ah! Ya lo recuer…-no termino de hablar pues fue invadido por un no tan sutil vomito debido a su embriaguez.

-Lo llevare a que descanse- anuncio el rubio

Instantes después ambos muchachos se encontraban viendo la repetición de la cosecha, observando y estudiando a cada contrincante con el que se iban a encontrar en el estado, siendo los más amenazantes los tributos del distrito 1 y 2.

-Peeta-llamo gentilmente la rubia- Cuando estemos en el estadio…por favor…mátame- hablo firmemente ente la atónita mirada de su acompañante.

-No- respondió fríamente- Madge, el distrito 12 necesita un ganador y ese ganador debes de ser tú. No me pidas que te mate porque no lo hare.

-Pero…Debes volver con tu familia- decía serenamente

-Madge, eres mi amiga desde que éramos pequeños así que no me pidas ese tipo de cosas. Te prometo que nada malo te pasara en la arena mientras siga con vida, tú debes regresar a casa y yo te ayudare, aun si arriesgo mi vida, te protegeré- decía dulcemente el muchacho mientras abrazaba a su amiga y le daba un beso en la frente.

-Que escena tan más romántica- interrumpió una burlona voz

-Bien, ahora que te encuentras sobrio, podrás ayudarnos- dijo Peeta mientras apartaba gentilmente a Madge.

\- Cuando estén dentro de la arena los únicos que pueden ayudar para que salgan con vida son ustedes mismos.- explicaba de manera ruda mientras estudiaba con la mirada a ambos muchachos- ¿Qué habilidades tienen?

-Peeta es muy fuerte- comento la rubia

-Preocúpate por ti, preciosa-regaño su mentor- Bien, si ambos son un par de inútiles y quieren que sus probabilidades de sobrevivir aumenten, les sugiero que aprovechen el centro de entrenamiento al que serán enviados y encuentren algo en lo que sean buenos.

-¿Qué me dices de los patrocinadores?- interrogo suavemente la rubia.

-Excelente pregunta cariño. Entre más patrocinadores tengan mayores probabilidades de sobrevivir tienen- dijo Haymitch

-¡Ya llegamos! ¡Por fin! – decía Effie con su característico tono de voz.

Efectivamente, el tren se había detenido, anunciando su llegada al Capitolio. Fuera del tren donde se encontraban los del distrito 12, había una multitud de habitantes del Capitolio, todos esperando ansiosos la llegada de los tributos de ese año.

Cuando Madge y Peeta salieron del tren, miraron a Haymitch, como preguntando ¿y ahora qué?

-Vendrán por ustedes para llevarlos con su equipo de preparación y su estilista- explico- escuchen, no les gustara lo que les harán pero no se reúsen, así que cooperen. – y ante esto ambos muchacho fueron guiados con sus respectivos equipos de preparación.

Madge se encontraba recostada en una clase de camilla, estaba teniendo una sesión de "limpieza", que aunque no la necesitara la estaba resistiendo.

-¡Qué hermoso cabello tienes, querida!- exclamo una mujer al cepillar la rubia cabellera de Madge- Pronto te llevaremos con Cinna, tu estilista.

Pasaron un par de horas, y con ello había dado fin aquella doloroso y horrible sesión de limpieza. Ahora la hija del alcalde se encontraba recostada sobre la misma camilla con la única diferencia de que ahora la chica se encontraba completamente desnuda.

Inesperadamente la puerta se abrió y entro un hombre de piel oscura y sin vestimenta extravagante, característica de los habitantes del Capitolio; el único detalle era el lápiz de ojos color de dorado que tenía puesto aquel hombre.

Madge se sentía nerviosa y a la vez avergonzada, puesto que se sentía demasiado expuesta.

-Soy Cinna, seré tu estilista- se presentó mientras le pasaba una bata a Madge para que se cubriera.

-Madge, mi nombre es Madge- dijo tímidamente, cubriendo su cuerpo con aquella bata. - ¿Estás aquí para ponerme guapa?

-No, estoy aquí para que causes impacto- ante esto la rubia quedo un poco desconcertada- Esta noche, en el desfile, cada tributo va vestido de algo que represente a su distrito.

-El mío es de mineros- murmuro la hija del alcalde.

-Lo sé, pero no sería correcto que una persona tan valiente fuera vestida con un traje tan anticuado- decía- Por lo que tengo entendido, el distrito 12 produce carbón, ¿y que se le hace al carbón?, se quema. Madge, ¿le temes al fuego?- interrogo el hombre, lo que dejo intrigada y a la vez sorprendida a la chica.

Había llegado la hora del desfile de los tributos y tanto Peeta como Madge iban vestidos de trajes de color negro brillante y una capa a juego.

-Bien, recuerden que el fuego es sintético por lo que no es real- explico Cinna

-Pues yo lo veo muy real- dijo Peeta

-Ese es el chiste- contradijo su estilista- Los trajes están diseñados para que ustedes no sientan nada.

Una voz llamaba a todos los tributos para que subieran a sus carruajes y comenzara el desfile. El par de rubios subió a su carruaje, nerviosos por lo que podría pasar.

-Listo- anunció Cinna mientras terminaba de "encender" las capas de los del distrito 12 y su carruaje avanzaba. Llamo a ambos muchacho y les hizo una señal de que se tomaran de las manos.

-¿Qué dijo?- pregunta la rubia

-Creo que quiere que nos tomemos de las manos- afirmaba mientras tomaba la mano de su acompañante.

Entraron a aquel túnel oscuro que fue iluminado por las llamas de sus capas, poco tiempo después salieron de aquel túnel y fueron elogiados por el público.

-¡Distrito 12! ¡Distrito 12!- gritaban emocionados los habitantes del Capitolio, los cuales enloquecieron aún más cuando ambos muchacho decidieron mostrar sus manos entrelazadas. De esta manera Peeta y Madge eclipsaron a los demás tributos en el desfile.

Al terminar el desfile de tributos, ambos muchachos regresaron con su mentor, estilistas y escolta.

-¡Estuvieron fantásticos!- chillaba de la emoción Effie.- Muy bien, ahora síganme, vamos, vamos.- todos siguieron a la escolta del distrito 12- Cada tributo tiene su alojamiento según su distrito y como ustedes son del 12 tendrán la parte más alta y con la mejor vista.- decía emocionada.

\- Ire a tomar una ducha- anuncio la rubia mientras seguía a una Avox

\- Yo igual – dijo secamente el rubio, igualmente siguiendo a una Avox.


End file.
